The invention relates to a drawbar for a vehicle trailer.
A drawbar is an apparatus for a drawn vehicle trailer, which is used to couple the vehicle trailer to a tractor vehicle. Drawbars with a semi-spherical receiving socket are especially known, which is provided to accommodate the hitch ball of a tractor vehicle and to thus produce a coupling that can be pivoted easily in all directions. In this case, such ball hitches further comprise a fixable holding-down device which ensures a reliable connection between the receiving socket and the hitch ball. A secure connection between the receiving socket and hitch ball is often also provided when the holding-down device is open because the receiving socket rests with a support weight on the hitch ball. For the purpose of reliably releasing the coupling, it is necessary to manipulate the hitch, especially a removal of the receiving socket from the hitch ball.
It is disadvantageous that in case of a fire on the vehicle trailer access to the hitch is often prevented or can only be accessed under hazard, which is why the hitch cannot be reliably separated. Such a fire can occur during the harvest of especially dry hay or other easily inflammable products. In this case, the fire can spread from the vehicle trailer to the tractor vehicle, as a result of which the entire vehicle combination may go up in flames.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a drawbar of the kind mentioned above with which the aforementioned disadvantages can be avoided, and with which the connection between the vehicle trailer and the tractor vehicle can be released reliably even in emergency situations.